narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mekajiki Kankitsu
reputed as the was a wise and renowned jōnin from Kirigakure who for many years was the principal member of the . Background Mekajiki's past is full of shadows and loneliness. Still a baby he was found by villagers from a poor village on the main island of the 's coast. Due to his ninjutsu, the baby had singularities and an unusual tint of skin color, so some of the villagers believed he would be the reincarnation of some sea demon and that they should kill him to get rid of the spirit before he grew up. Luckily, some wiser villagers realized that it was some hidden ninjutsu and thought in agreement that they should send the baby to Kirigakure, but until then Mekajiki had already been labeled as . Throughout his youth, Mekajiki was rejected and feared by other children and also by some older shinobi for being so different from the others that even members of the Hoshigaki clan could not understand the real dimensions of his ninjutsu. On the other hand, the full extent of his powers and abilities were praised and admired by some high rank shinobi, and especially by the . Soon after his premature graduation from the Academy, Mekajiki was chosen to be part of the Seven Pupils of the Mist, having as master the 's former assistant, who would become the after the passing of the after his battle against .. As one of the Seven Pupils of the Mist, Mekajiki became famous and feared as the , wielding the huge Kujirahada and scaring even the elders of Kirigakure by his monstrous chakra reserves and his amazing control over it. After the nomination of his master as the Third Mizukage, Mekajiki left the Seven Pupils of the Mist stating that he was against the training methodology of the new pupils and that wished to reach even more wisdom to escape from the temptations and corruptions that poisoned Kirigakure. By having deserted, the ancient Seven Swordsmen joined together to force the Mizukage to decree an order of exile for Mekajiki, which was accepted by the Mizukage, taken from bitterness against his pupil. Mekajiki, on the other hand, even before being forced to leave had already followed a trip to the . Twelve years later, during the forward of the first sociopolitical crises in the Land of Water, the Third Mizukage revoked Mekajiki's exile, yearning that his former student returned to the village in the hope of alleviate the internal problems. Even accepting the former master's request, the bureaucracy and the personal interests of other elders and leaders of Kirigakure's clans impossible that Mekajiki's ideas were put into practice. Upon returning to the village, however, Mekajiki opted to join the , aiming to test the limits of everything he learned during his years of exile. Quickly Mekajiki became the main member of the division. With the increase of the persecutions of all shinobi who had kekkei genkai and the social and political crises that stretched along the Land of Water as a cancer, the number of murders and disasters throughout the country had increased alarmingly. The appointment of as the Fourth Mizukage only inflamed the persecutions against clans and people who possessed rare blood inheritances further increasing the bloody statistics that plagued the new Village of the Bloody Mist. At the same time, due to revolts and civil war that left a trail of destruction across the country, Mekajiki retired from the Cipher Division and countering the growing hate, especially in Kirigakure, he began to house rejected, runaway or disturbed children that somehow suffered due to the persecutions often orchestrated by Kirigakure's officials. First Team Mekajiki.png|Team Mekajiki's first generation. Team Mekajiki2.png|Team Mekajiki's second generation. Last TeamMekajiki.png|Team Mekajiki's last generation. For months Mekajiki was harassed and threatened, although he ignored anyone who crossed his path. Even – who years before had a pupil who had a kekkei genkai, rebuked him due to his initiative. Several times Mekajiki was summoned before the high council of Kirigakure to provide information on his activities. Yagura as well as several elders tried to manipulate him so that he gave up of his students and surrender them into custody to the officers. Mekajiki, on the other hand, merely to use his prestige and his cunning to keep the board away from his students. Mekajiki was part of the elite squad sent to investigate the genocide of the . Arriving too late, he regretted for not being able to save any Kaguya to join his other students. He was also present with the Kirigakure troops during the war against the Baeru clan, however this time he was able to save Harumi Baeru from the conflict, later inviting her to join his team. Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kenjutsu Intelligence Stats Trivia * Mekajiki (メカジキ) means swordfish and Kankitsu (柑橘) means citrus, like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. Quotes